1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body covers for a straddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Straddle-type vehicles such as scooter or underbone motorcycles generally have a plurality of body covers that cover a vehicle body. Attempts have been made to improve the external appearance of such vehicles by reducing the gaps between mating sections of the body covers.
For example, a leg shield and a footboard may overlap and be joined (see, for example, JP-A-11-208556, pages 3 to 4 and FIG. 6). A clip that is attached to the leg shield engages the leg shield and the footboard. In addition, a bolt connects the leg shield and the footboard, and a top section of the bolt is covered by a cap. However, since a bolt, a clip and a cap are used, the assembly operation is complex.